


In Another World

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Relationships, Force Visions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: The Force warns a pair of Jedi of a possible fate. Wisely, they take measures to avoid it. (By Bow-Weaver on tumblr.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ilyena_Sylph.

_In one world, an older man was off guard, and stabbed by his younger opponent. In that world, the youngest of them leaped in, avenging the man who was dying of his wounds. There were only a few words exchanged, before the elder warrior died, and none of the words had been of love, despite the gentle hand reaching to stroke the younger's face._

Qui-Gon gasped awake, his hands going to his body where the wicked red lightsaber had pierced him in the dream. It was whole, untouched by such malevolence.

"It was just a dream," was all that his master said the next day. "Pay it no mind, and focus on your form, my padawan. Your arm is definitely dropping."

"Yes, Master," the teenager said with his emotions carefully sliding behind the mask he used to guard himself against his master's distance. When he had a padawan, he was not going to be so cold and formal!

* * *

_He stood with a lightsaber on a world that was filled with desperate children, trying to stop a war, looking at a man who refused to touch the hilt on his belt. With shame, he turned off his lightsaber, but he did not get on the ship with the man, the one he knew was his Master, the reason a braid hung behind his ear. This was the end, the parting of ways, as the man left… and the boy felt his heart tear in half as their bond was damaged to the core._

Obi-Wan's whimpering cry was hushed swiftly by turning into his pillow. His eyes darted around the shared room with the other younglings his age, trying to see who would mock him for his fearful nightmares. Fortunately, everyone was asleep, even the Senior Padawan on crèche duty with them this night.

Surely he would never be so wrong-headed as to pull a lightsaber on a Jedi Knight? He couldn't possibly turn against his own master, if he were ever chosen. It made no sense, and yet Obi-Wan could not fall back to sleep, a bad feeling coloring his future.

* * *

The long journey back from Telos IV had left Qui-Gon with too much time to contemplate his failure as a master. He did not care that he'd raised up a strong Jedi Knight in Feemor. Xanatos had been so gifted, and yet he had let the boy fail, left him prey the Dark Side. There was no excuse for such failure.

"Never again," he uttered to the empty cabin he was in before giving himself over to sleep finally, resolved to the solitary course now.

_The boy was serious. He was urging the Knight to use a detonator, that would blow up the bomb in the collar the boy was wearing, in order to save countless lives. The Knight felt something in his heart change, soften from a vow made. This boy, no other, would be the one he could teach; his heart was already that of a Jedi._

* * *

Obi-Wan kept his head down, trying not to be noticed again. He'd had enough of being noticed lately, with everything that had gone wrong. He knew his Name Day was all too soon, that no master had shown a single interest in him. All those dreams, nightmares of bad choices and untimely deaths, were going to come to nothing, at least. That was the brighter side of it, as Obi-Wan made his way to a chore detail, trying hard to just keep his head down.

Maybe it would have been wiser to look up before turning a corner. Even if the person was completely on the wrong side of the hall for proper etiquette, Obi-Wan should have caught himself before impact.

"I'm sor — "

Obi-Wan's voice broke off completely as he did look up, his eyes going wide as he saw his master… the one from all of those dreams. He quickly dropped his eyes again, struggling to find the right words to finish his apology without stammering, given who it was.

The Knight crouched in front of him, so that their eyes met again.

_In some other world, a Knight denied an Initiate, time and again, making a groundwork of broken trust issues from the beginning. In that other world, the undeniable bond slammed, time and again, into the shards of shattered trust and fear, building only slowly and among many trials._

"You know me, and I you," the Knight said softly when he had the eye contact he desired, as hard as that was for Obi-Wan to maintain. "And yet, I don't know your name, my padawan."

Obi-Wan's eyes stung with tears as the Knight claimed him, simply and surely, there in a hall in the Temple, without any of the struggles of the dreams.

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan Kenobi… master."

"Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan. Shall we go get your belongings, and register as a pair?" Qui-Gon asked him, standing up so he could rest a hand on the boy's slim shoulder. "I have no interest in the dance of miscommunication and betrayals I have dreamed, when it is quite evident the Force wishes us to be together."

"Master? You dreamed of it too?" Obi-Wan asked, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Qui-Gon gave him a small, sad smile. "Since before you were born, my padawan. While I may be stubborn, I am not stubborn enough to go in the face of the Force being that explicit."

* * *

_In some other world, a young man was left grieving, to raise a boy into a legend, only to fail, sabotaged from the beginning by the loss of something vital in his soul. In that other world, the entire Force shuddered as its children were all but obliterated from the galaxy._

Qui-Gon moved swiftly to get to Obi-Wan's room, certain he was needed, and entered as there was a choking cry of anguish. They both had suffered the dreams of that other life, the one wracked by distrust and unnecessary trials, even as they melded into the strongest training pair the Temple had. This, however, was the first time they had both dreamed the same event, and Qui-Gon felt a tremor of fear as he stroked Obi-Wan's face to bring him back to awareness. That he knew it was that event, and no other, was enough to chill his soul.

"Master!" Obi-Wan burrowed into the waiting arms, holding on for all he was worth. "Your face… it is the same as in the dream now."

"And yours, my padawan," Qui-Gon murmured, lips moving to kiss Obi-Wan's forehead in a token of their love, a bond that surpassed the differences of age and station. "I think we are at the point of no return."

Obi-Wan clung to him, shuddering with the fear he held. "Promise me… promise not to rush ahead."

"I solemnly swear to you, I shall not rush ahead," Qui-Gon told him.

* * *

Obi-Wan was holding Qui-Gon's hand in both of his, Anakin Skywalker curled in the other chair, asleep despite himself. Qui-Gon's eyes slowly opened, and Obi-Wan had to fight not to gasp to see it.

"Master, we are definitely working on your defenses when you're better," he made himself say, mindful of the Naboo med center they were in, when there were other words he truly wanted to share.

"At least… I didn't… rush in," Qui-Gon said, struggling for the air to make the words, his ribs protesting it from the battering they had taken when he had taken a kick that pushed him over the edge at a bad angle.

"No, no you didn't," Obi-Wan said, smiling despite all his worries.

* * *

The other world filled with tragic stories and new hopes, but that was not for the pair of bonded warriors and their ward to be concerned with, as they explored a world free of constraining visions, together.


End file.
